Chase the Light
by StayInDarkness
Summary: Alandra is a dark-hunter, and she has a pretty average life, well as average as an ancient vampiric warrior can have, until Crystinah. She is forced to remember her past which was better left forgotten.By the way dark-hunter universe is not mine so there.
1. Chapter 1

"God... I am so bored," Sever complained as he drug his feet," and I'm tired, and thirsty, and my feet h..." Sever stopped as Alandra smacked him in the back of the head.

"God just shut up you shouldn't have followed me in the first place... this is the exact reason that i leave you home... your just a nuisance." Alandra picked up the pace as Sever rubbed his head continually mumbling his discomfort.

"I get bored ok... jeez... I didn't know dark-hunters just walked around looking for the stupid daimons."

"Then what the hell do you think we do, just sit around and wait for them to come to us... that's not exactly how things work Mr. squire."

"Shut up I'm going home." Sever turned around heading back to their home.

"Good you only slow me down," Alandra smirked as his clear irritation as she watched him turn the corner until she sensed that daimons were near. She ran down the street following the sense as she came upon an alley with three blond daimons crowded around a human. She pulled a knife from her belt as she ran at the daimons impaling one in the back of the head. The others turned on her with a hiss.

"Sorry guys did I ruin the party," Alandra smiled flashing her fangs before the female daimon lunged at her. She plunged the knife into the daimon's chest twisting it and pulling it out as the daimon turned into dust.

"Looks like you're all alone now little daimon," She stepped towards him preparing to kill him when the human stepped in between them.

Alandra stopped dead in her tracks at the flawless beauty of the woman in front of her. Her brown hair framing her features as she stared at Alandra piercing her with her jade eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Alandra which was no surprise, she was taller than most women. Alandra could only stare in wonder at this woman eying her only wishing to pull her body against hers and embrace her in a passionate kiss to leave her breathless.

"I won't let you hurt him." Crystinah watched the dark-hunter, she was not going to let her kill off her best friend's brother... he was the only piece of her she had left. She was not going to let this murderer take him away.

"Move human, you don't know what they are capable of, you could be his next snack and he wouldn't give a damn."

Zexys stood behind Crystinah knowing the hunter would never near him as long as a human was in the way. "Don't move Crys... she'll make sure that I die."

"Human move... now... or I will move you myself." Alandra stepped towards Crystinah as a bolt-hole opened behind Zexys. Alandra grabbed Crystinah's arm throwing her out of the way as she ran for Zexys before he stepped through the portal. Alandra stopped in front of the wall as the bolt-hole disappeared. She stood for a moment before slamming her fists against the wall. If the mortal hadn't gotten in the way the daimon would be dead instead of laughing at his own escape in Katoteros.

She turned to the human angrily. "How could you protect something that kills to live!"

Crys turned to run until she felt the hunter take hold of her arm. "I want an answer... I won't let you escape like the daimon did."

Crys looked at her defiantly saying nothing as she stared at the pair of fangs that shown when Alandra spoke.

"You will answer me!" Alandra pushed the human against the wall pinning her. She was angry... enraged at this beautiful creature. She could feel her anger subside as she met her empty eyes with the emerald ones of the woman in front of her.

Crys lost her breath as she felt the wall behind her fearing her death to be imminent. She could not help but feel a weird sense of lust for the hunter, wishing to feel her smooth porcelain skin against her own as she whispered sweet nothings in the Greek accent that laid upon every word she said. She closed her eyes tight as she felt a hand against her cheek a moment before she felt soft lips against her own, embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Alandra felt her desire rise as she tasted the woman's sweet lips, this was far more than she had anticipated. Reluctantly she pull away from her as she ignored the thoughts in her head that wished to have this woman with her in her bed.

"Go home mortal." Alandra turned away walking from the alley and the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Crys stood in awe watching as the hunter walked on. She touched her lip gently still in shock of the heated kiss she had just shared. No one had ever left her as breathless as this hunter did, and after that... how could she just walk away. Crys walked out of the alley and led herself in the opposite direction of the hunter. Her lips still tingled as she made her way down the street and into her small apartment. She opened the door entering slowly all her thoughts still lingering on her kiss in the alley.

"Crys! You're home!" Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister's voice as she ran in from the bedroom.

"Yes Kaedynn I'm home." She walked to the couch throwing herself onto it.

"Where's Zexys?"

"He went through another one of those stupid portal things... we were attacked by a dark-hunter"

Kaedynn rushed to the couch worried about her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... just tired I guess."

"Is Zexys okay."

"Yeah he's perfectly fine as always."

"He's not worth it if you ask me... all this trouble just to keep him around." Kaedynn walked into the kitchen grabbing both of them a coke before heading back to the couch.

"You know I wouldn't even bother if he wasn't Jaelynn's brother... he has to stay alive... just so I can remember her." Crys sat up on the couch as Kaedynn walked to her.

"Crys..." Kaedynn sighed as she put the drinks onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Just shut up Kaedynn I know what you're going to say so don't even say it... I'm going to bed I don't need any of your bitching tonight." Crys stood and walked to her room slamming the door behind her and then getting dressed in her pajamas. She laid down on her bed before turning to the side and staring at the picture of her and another woman. Crys smiled remembering the week that her and Jaelynn had ended up in Vegas accidentally while trying to only get to Dallas from their neighborhood in New Orleans. She closed her eyes trying to block the memories as they only made her sad in remembering the times she had with her friend.

Her mind wandered onto the dark-hunter she had ran into earlier that night. A loud bang made her look to the door as it was flung open. There stood the hunter staring lustfully at Crys. She sat up on the bed as the hunter walked towards her swiftly before capturing her lips. Crys moaned deeply at the taste of her passion. She laid back on the bed as the hunter overpowered her savoring the sensation of her tongue brushing against the hunters.

Crys gasped as the hunter pulled away and placed her lips against her neck teasing at the sensitive skin there as she ran her hand up her shirt. She bit at her lip as the hunter ran her fingers along the skin of her stomach before pulling away her pajama bottoms and reaching beneath her underwear and in between Crys's thighs and sliding a finger into her. Crys pulled the hunters lips against hers as she moaned into her mouth. She felt the muscles in her stomach tighten with each second. Crys pulled away from the kiss as she pulled the hunter closer to her. She gripped at her waist a second before she felt her orgasm claim her.

Crys ran her hand through the woman's long silky black hair. She felt the hunter's breath on her neck as she pulled her hand from her. "Ise omorfi."

Crys felt her body shudder at the unknown words a second before she gasped awake in a cold sweat sitting up and looking around the room. The hunter was no where to be found.

"A dream... it was, all a dream." She said to herself before falling back onto the bed looking at the ceiling. She covered her face with her hand as she still felt her dream take over her thoughts. Crys let the thoughts lull her back into a deep sleep as the night drew on.


End file.
